moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Veloran Spellfire
History Early Life Veloran Spellfire was born thirty-two years ago, during the time of the First War, son of Volthanos Spellfire and Alynna Sunsword. He lived a simple life in Quel'thalas, and lived happily with his parents. Veloran worked hard in school and focused on education, however he did make some time to hang out with any friends at the time. Two of his closest childhood aquaintances, Tal'than Everglade the spellbreaker and Doras Redfeather the archer, often went on 'adventures' around Quel'thalas, getting into trouble with the various residents. Although he was notorious for such acts, Veloran and his two friends became well known, and eventually began to do good for the city once they were of age. Veloran started his official training of becoming a mage at the age of ten, when an adept Magister named Falanor Flamespire inducted him into training. During this time he learned to train in the art of pyromancy, and eventually got ahold of arcanomancy as well. Veloran then utilized this ability in school to impress the magisters of Quel'thalas and possibly aspire to be like them one day. In the ten years he trained, Veloran balanced magic school with normal school, as well as everything else a young adult such as himself would worry about. It was a struggle, and seeing to it that he had many years to learn other things, he gained a jumpstart on the arcane. His instructor, Magister Flamespire, wasn't so easy on him. He continued to convince young Veloran into eventually following the path of the arcane, straying from his childhood and slowly beginning his journey to become an archmage. Fall of Quel'thalas However, this dream of his was cut short by the fall of Quel'thalas. Veloran turned twenty years old several months before this event; and now that Veloran was of age to fight in an army, he was forced into the defending armies of the city due to a miscommunication error. Unfortunately, he was low on mana during this time, forgetting to replenish it; so he couldn't prove himself as a mage, and was given a sword to fight on the front lines. He wasn't very good with this sword just yet - considering the duration of his training, being a few weeks - and thus was unprepared for the battle to come. Among these soldiers was his friend Tal'than, who was even surprised at Veloran's appearance on the front lines. While the other soldiers that were tougher bravely held off the Scourge, he was afraid of his death at the hands of Arthas Menethil and the Scourge, and fled from the city entirely, traveling far south to survive the undead's onslaught as they tore down the walls of his only home since birth. At this point in time, Veloran didn't even know if anyone else - Tal'than, Doras, or even his parents - were alive. All that was left was a burning city, razed by the Scourge. This event was the first of many to fuel a hatred dwelling deeply in Veloran's heart for evil. Adult Life Adventuring Now resorting to living on the roads, Veloran had no choice but to find a new place to call home again. Initially, Veloran headed to the region of Elwynn Forest. For quite some time he was an adventurer, helping those in need and earning their trust while doing so. These adventures were dangerous and life-threatening, but Veloran's magical prowess would make many of these quests trivial, if not plain easy. The income was enough to support himself so long as he continued. Thalor is Born After two years or so of this, he noticed citizens of each town he traveled to speaking of a town off the coast of the Arathi Highlands - a quickly growing city-state, known as Thalor, which was led under its Grand Magister, Eric Firewing. He decided to travel there, and eventually buy a house with the majority of his adventuring gold, and continue his training under the Magisters there. He took this opportunity to continue his path towards becoming a Magister, heading back to Stormwind occasionally to meet new friends. Story in World of Warcraft: Legion The sudden attack of the Legion on the Broken Isles had shaken the nations of Azeroth. During this time, Thalor became an ally of the Kingdom of Arathor for a short time, but left soon after to join the Crimson Reach, led by Garlan 'Ulf' Lionheart in revolt against the Kingdom of Arathor. He continued his training while in the Crimson Reach, and eventually the Alliance of Arathor (Crimson Reach and Crimson Cross combined). After a while, however, there were threats on his people. He obtained an enchanted sunblade on the way back from one of his adventures, keeping good care of it as long as he could. It proved to help him many times, especially in one of his first spars since he returned to Stormwind. He was fighting a sin'dorei death knight named Kel'tharen Scourgewrath a while after he first obtained the blade. Although Veloran lost, he cleanly cut off the blood elf's right forearm, disabling him in combat for a while after. The Destruction of Thalor About a month later, Thalor was found in ruin. Its people killed, its towers razed... and its ruler, Eric Firewing, presumed dead. Veloran, seeing he could not trust the rule of Jarl Lionheart, left Arathor with several others from the Crimson Reach. They boarded a ship on their way to Kul'Tiras, but were swept up by a storm. The storm hadn't damaged the ship, but sent it on a different path, to a remote island near Kul'Tiras, where the mountains were gray and the fog was dense. The island's name was Blackstone, and the survivors of the storm would begin to settle where the island's previous inhabitants lived before they disappeared: Blackwater Harbor. Veloran used the spellbook that Eric Firewing had given him, using it to self-train himself, much like the Grand Magister had done before him. But this alone wouldn't work to improve his skills much more, especially with the level of learning that Veloran was at. Veloran hoped to search for a true master, or perhaps his former one, in due time. Relationships * Volthanos and Alynna Spellfire were Veloran's parents and always looked out for him. They supported his endeavors from birth and would continue to do so now if they saw him. Veloran looks up to both his mother and father, especially his father as a Magister, and strives to be like both of them someday. * Tal'than Everglade and Doras Redfeather are Veloran's closest friends. He and Veloran went on many adventures together, and while both Tal'than and Doras seemed like older brothers to Veloran, sometimes the roles would switch with Veloran watching over the two. Before their separation by the Fall of Quel'thalas, they all hung out together occasionally and bonded with each other in the little time they had. * Magister Falanor Flamespire was Veloran's master during his ten years of training. Although he was hard on Veloran and wanted to test his mettle, he felt like some sort of uncle to him at times, there for him when he needed it most. Veloran and Falanor would separate eventually, and just like Veloran's friends and parents, this took a stab at the mage's heart. * Garlan 'Ulf' Lionheart, Jarl of Arathor, was almost an idol to Veloran. He looked up to him and was afraid of him, yet tried his best to do what he could when ordered to. This all changed when Thalor fell, and Veloran blamed the Jarl for this action, leaving Arathor. * Gregory Lionheart, brother of Garlan Lionheart, is the Duke of the Duchy of Blackstone. Veloran looks up to him now, as opposed to his brother, and although isn't as fearful of his wrath as he was with Garlan, he still hopes to achieve much in Gregory's eyes. * (WIP) Appearances * Fall of Quel'thalas * Formation of the Duchy of Blackstone Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Mages